


Even a Tiny Rat’s Heart Can Be Full of So Much Love

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 2 [7]
Category: Ratatouille (2007), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Celebrity Crush, Eventual Happy Ending, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Movie Star AU, Paris (City), Past Character Death, Remy is successful and living the good life, Secrets, True Love, Twins, and also rent is expensive, hes kinda sad but its alright, read to find out, remy is still roommates w linguini bc theyre bros, what are the secrets?, you know that post thats like remy is gay? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Remy's celebrity crush, moviestar Luigi, starts frequenting his restaurant whenever he feels sad because the scrumptious food there always picks his mood right up. Remy knows he shouldn't reveal himself to too many people, exprecially customers, but when he reads that Luigi's career is in a downward spiral, he just has to take that leap and talk to him.However, Luigi is harboring a dark secret that may tear their relationship apart. Will their love weather all trials? Or will Remy's bad habit of falling for human men remain just that: a bad habit?
Relationships: Remy (Ratatouille)/Ego (Ratatouille) (Past Relationship), Remy (Ratatouille)/Waluigi
Series: Session 2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Remy’s new restaurant, the kitchen bustling and customers chatting happily over their freshly cooked meals. He finished dressing a plate of his famous ratatouille and sent it out to be served, and then sighed happily, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed his kitchen. Nothing gave him more joy than cooking for people who loved food as much as he did, so when he realized that there were no more orders for him to take care of at the moment, he scampered over to the window to the dining area, and took a peek outside. He always did love to watch customers enjoy his food when he got the chance, none more so than his famous ratatouille, so his heart always leaped at a chance to take a break and relax against the windowsill.  
He watched the server carry the plate of ratatouille out to the table in the corner where a man in a hat sat with his head down, and Remy furrowed his brow, wondering if he’d seen him somewhere before. The server left the food and filled his glass, and finally the man picked his head up to start eating, and Remy gasped in surprise.  
That long face, those big eyes, and of course, the signature mustache to match? It couldn’t be, could it? Famous moviestar Luigi? Remy’s celebrity crush? But why did he look so sad? Wasn’t he known for being a bright, cheerful man? What could possibly be wrong?  
Pressing his paws up against the window, Remy watched with rapt attention as the downtrodden man picked up his fork and took a bite of the dish, and suddenly the woe in his eyes was wiped away, left only with joy from the sweet food in his mouth. Remy sighed and swooned against the window, reveling in how easily he’d cheered him with his cooking. Oh, if only he could tell him it was him who had cooked the ratatouille, and offer some words of comfort himself, but he was just a rat and no one else could know it was him who was cooking there. Not after Gusteau’s was shut down by the health inspector, and certainly not after he let his feelings get carried away by his last celebrity crush, food critic Ego. But, oh, to watch the men he loved eat his food! How it filled his heart with joy. He would just have to be satisfied with that, he decided, and got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy had thought the first visit was a fluke, but after cheering moviestar Luigi with his food so successfully the first time, it seemed he made a habit of coming by the restaurant whenever he was sad, and Remy always watched him eat his cooking with rapt attention, perhaps even letting his heart wander and think of what could be if only he could reveal himself to the man. But he knew he couldn’t risk it, and tried to go about his work normally.  
That was, until he read an article about Luigi’s upcoming movie, the third in a series of horror films that take place in a haunted mansion, that revealed things weren’t going well on set.  
“He’s just not the same as he used to be,” the director was quoted as saying. “Some days I wonder where all that talent went, and I just can’t figure it out. If this goes on, we might have to cancel the movie.”  
“No,” Remy said under his breath. If that happened, his career would be over for sure, and then there’d be no more movies, and Remy wouldn’t get to see his handsome face on screen anymore!  
That was it, he decided. He needed to get to the bottom of whatever was making poor Luigi upset and get him back on his feet, and the only way he was going to do that is if he revealed himself as the cook of the food he loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, that’s the whole story,” Remy said, having finished explaining how he became the chef of a five star restaurant, and of course learned to speak along the way.  
“I don’t believe it,” Luigi shook his head. “A rat’s been cooking this food for me all along?”  
“I know, most people don’t, but…” Remy paused, biting his lip. “I just had to tell you. You always look so stressed when you come here, and my food seems to help cheer you up, but it’s not enough is it?” he asked, reaching out to put his paw on Luigi’s hand and was surprised to see that he didn’t flinch away. “You’re still sad the next time and the next. I… I read about your movie. The director says something’s wrong, and I just… I just want you to know that I really care about your work, and I care about you, so if you need more than just food, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here too.”  
Luigi paused, looking at him with his lips parted, at a loss for words, and then he smiled bittersweetly as tears sprung to his eyes.  
“Thank you, really,” he said, his voice breaking. “I’ve felt so alone these past few months. My… my brother died, you see, and we were so very close… I’m so torn up about it, and I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m doing everything wrong,” he shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“That can’t be true,” Remy insisted. “I still see your spark, if that counts for anything.”  
“Wha…?” Luigi looked up, confused for a moment, but then nodded. “Thank you, it really does.”  
They looked at each other in silence for a long moment, and then Remy blushed and looked away, hardly believing he’d really just said all that to the moviestar he’d had a crush on for years now.  
“Actually… Remy, was it?” Luigi asked.  
“Yes?” Remy turned back, hope in his eyes.  
“Talking to you made me feel a lot better. Do you think… I could talk to you again sometime? Maybe… we could meet up, just the two of us?”  
“Of course,” Remy nodded, heart beating out of his chest.  
Was he crazy or did Luigi just ask him on a date?


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out, he wasn’t crazy.  
Luigi and Remy got along so well, after meeting up just once after that fateful night when Remy had taken the first step, they had already admitted having feelings for one another and entered a relationship that had been going strong for a month. Remy saw him every night after work, and they walked along the Seine, talking about whatever and just having a good time. Remy got to sit on his shoulder and feel the warmth of his neck, and loved just being in the man’s company so much. He’d always had a thing for human men, admittedly, and though things had never worked out for him before, Luigi didn’t seem to mind at all that Remy was just a rat.   
“I had a lot of fun tonight, Remy,” Luigi said, holding up his hand so Remy could come and sit in his palm and Luigi could move him so they were looking at one another, faces mere inches apart.   
“Me too,” Remy said, then added. “I always have fun when I’m with you.”  
“Yeah?” Luigi asked, cheeks flushing slightly. “Because I’m me… or because I’m a famous moviestar?”  
“Oh, because you’re you! Of course because you’re you,” Remy shook his head, and Luigi smiled widely before leaning down and kissing the top of Remy’s head.  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Luigi said so softly it made Remy’s little rat heart flutter, but then the man bit his lip and looked away, cheeks turning even redder. “Actually, Remy, I… I think I love you.”  
“I love you too, Luigi,” Remy said, happy tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, but then Luigi’s grin faltered. “What’s wrong?” Remy asked, sensing a shift.  
“N-nothing,” Luigi shook his head, but he was moving his hand away from his face, and Remy with it.  
“Was it something I said? Was it too soon?” Remy asked, panicking, but Luigi was already setting him down on the ground.  
“No, I… it’s nothing. I’m sorry, I need to go,” Luigi said, and turned to run in the opposite direction.  
“Luigi, wait!” Remy called out, meaning to follow him, but when he saw that his beloved was crying, he paused and let him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

“Remy, you’ve been moping by the window all day,” Linguini said at the end of the next night at the restaurant as he finished sweeping the kitchen floor.  
“I know, I know. Just… go home without me, okay? I need to wait up for him a little longer,” Remy insisted.  
“Well, alright,” Linguine said, setting down his broom and heading for the back door. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you!” he yelled after himself, but Remy wasn’t listening. He was too busy watching the door, hoping his love would come for their nightly walk, so he could make things right again. He waited nearly an hour, staring at the dark dinning room, and just when he thought he wouldn’t come, finally the door creaked open.  
“Remy?” the familiar sound of Luigi’s voice filled the room, and he sprinted down from the windowsill to meet him.  
“Luigi! You came!” he gushed, but paused when he saw he was still looking upset and embarrassed.  
“I… I did,” he nodded hesitantly.  
“Do you want to go for our walk?” Remy asked.  
“No, I… I have to tell you something. I think we should sit down,” he said, and Remy nodded, joining him at the nearest table.  
“So… what is it?” Remy asked after a long silence.  
“Oh, I’ve just got to say it, haven’t I?” Luigi sighed. “I’ve been lying to you. I’ve been lying to everyone, actually,” he said, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. “I’m not Luigi. I’m his identical twin brother, Waluigi.”  
“What?” Remy shook his head, not understating  
“Remember when I told you that my brother had died?” the man in front of him -- Waluigi? --- asked.  
“Of course,” Remy nodded.  
“Well, it was Luigi, the beloved moviestar. He’s the one who died, not me,” he said.  
“So why…?” Remy asked, trying to make sense of it all.  
“Well. To be honest, I never felt like I mattered. I’d never done anything good with my life, but my brother? People loved him. People adored and looked up to him. If he died, they’d be heartbroken. So, I pretended to be him, to keep everyone’s hope alive,” Waluigi explained, a smile spreading on his face as he talked about his brother, but then he grimaced, and looked away. “But it’s hard, being him. I’m not an actor. I can’t do this, but I’m already too far in to tell everyone, so now… now I’m going to drag my brother’s career through the mud all because I tried to be him, and failed.”  
“Oh my gosh, I… I don’t know what to say,” Remy said.  
“I know. You probably hate me and… and want this to be over. I’ll just go,” Waluigi shook his head, and made to get up, but Remy scampered across the table and put his paw on his hand.  
“No. No that’s not what i wanted to say at all,” he shook his head.  
“Then… What did you want to say?” Waluigi asked, looking back with tears in his eyes.  
“Lu- no. Waluigi. I told you I fell in love with you, not your moviestar persona. And that applies here, too. I love you, not your brother, so I’m not going to leave you over this. In fact… I want to help you,” he said.  
“Really? Waluigi asked, disbelieving.  
“Really,” Remy nodded.  
Waluigi picked him up, smiling, and was so overjoyed that he brought the rat to his lips and kissed him. Remy’s heart was so full of love, then, that he knew they’d make this through this together: they’d find a way to sort through all the lies and the struggle and make everything right again, because they loved each other, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
